


I will be here.

by Demonic_Neko



Series: Lucifer sings Disney. [28]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Disney, F/M, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-18 18:57:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20317882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Demonic_Neko/pseuds/Demonic_Neko
Summary: Lucifer is at his wedding and sings for his bride and stepdaughter aka Trixie.





	I will be here.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Edge_sama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edge_sama/gifts).

Lucifer sat remembering his wedding day when he stood inside a church much to the demon's horror that was invited there to watch their king get married. His stepdaughter was dressed as a flower girl much to her displeasure over the whole thing. But when he told her how lovely she looked she smiled about the whole thing. Though the person who stole the show was Chloe as she walked towards him. Everyone on his side stood and bowed to her as she looked so royal to everyone who wasn't mortal. He even himself couldn't help but kiss the back of her hand and whisper in her ear hotly. "Too bad, I am behaving in my father's house and the fact that Trixie is here as well my Queen."

Chloe had blushed and smacked him on his arm. "Behave." She said with a smile before they turned and said there vows.

Later on at the reception, Lucifer sat at the piano and smiled. "I was watching Tarzan with Trixie last week and thought this song spoke to how I feel not only about Chloe my wife but about you too little human." He said with a smile before he started to play and sing the song. "Come stop your crying  
It will be alright  
Just take my hand  
And hold it tight  
I will protect you  
From all around you  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
For one so small,  
You seem so strong  
My arms will hold you,  
Keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us  
Can't be broken  
I will be here  
Don't you cry  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forevermore  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
Why can't they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they can't explain  
I know we're different, but deep inside us  
We're not that different at all  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forevermore  
Don't listen to them  
'Cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have, to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you  
But you got to hold on  
They'll see in time, I know  
We'll show them together  
'Cause you'll be in my heart  
Believe me, you'll be in my heart  
I'll be there from this day on  
Now and forevermore  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
Always I'll be with you  
I'll be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
I'll be there  
Always." Lucifer let out a little grunt when he felt Trixie come and hug him tightly with tears running down her face. "I will always be there for you Trixie." He kissed the top of her head.

Chloe walked over with tears in her eyes and kissed him on his lips as she gently pulled her daughter into her. "You just had to sing a Phil Collins song hmm?"

Lucifer grinned at her. "What I'm just letting you both know You'll Be in My Heart." He smiled at her. "I love you." He said softly as he smiled at her.

Flashforward and Lucifer looked up his grandson ran nude from his grandmother. "Daniel if you want to watch Disney movies with me go put your clothes on. You're not at the nude beach somewhere."

Daniel stopped in his tracks and looked confused at his grandfather. "Huh?"

Chloe came up behind the three-year-old and picked him up. "Got you little monkey lets go get some clothes on your squirmy little self." She looked over at her husband. "You could have helped?"

"I got him to stop running now didn't it?" He said with a wicked smirk on his face. "Grandma and grandpa can play later when the monkeys are asleep."

The other children in the room laughed and nuzzled up against Lucifer. "Can you sing for us."

"Always you cheeky little monkey's," Lucifer smirked as he heard Chloe sigh and walk away with the cheekiest monkey of them all.

**Author's Note:**

> All together now awww.


End file.
